My Big Love
by manicSaturday
Summary: Chubby Stiles AU; Stiles loves to cook and bake. Unfortunately, the food he makes don't always mean that he gets the guy/girl. Rejection has always been a part of Stiles' life. At the age of 24, he's a successful Chef and his own restaurant, and still sporting the muffin top and still not getting the guy. Until Derek Hale, fitness extraordinaire, comes in.
1. My Big Passion

**A****/****N****: I've been working on this for quite some time now and I hope you guys would enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Anyway, this is a Human AU, there's no Hale fire, Kate Argent is still here, Stiles is leaning on the Chubby side of things.****_  
_**

**This story will literally be my baby because some of the events that will happen in this fic had already happened in my life, as I am currently struggling to lose weight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and the recipes that will be/are used in this fic.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Stiles' love for food has been the bane of his existence. Not like it made any difference. He was still a loser according to Jack-ass Whitemore.

Anyway, setting the opinion of the douchebag lacrosse Captain aside, everyone basically thinks he is a loser. Ever since he asked Lydia Martin out on a date freshman year and got rejected and humiliated, everyone seemed to think that he's a loser.

Well, he still has Scott McCall. His bestest best friends ever since they met in sandbox.

Just like his Mom, Stiles' love for food has no bounds. Even after Claudia's death, Stiles continued to provide great and healthy meals for his Dad and on occasion, the McCalls and sometimes people would actually pay him good money to cook them dinner. His cooking helped a lot, especially the repairs done to his Jeep, his college books, and heck, even his gaming consoles.

His passion knows no bounds so when he decided to take up Culinary Arts in college, no one was really surprised.

Sheriff John Stilinski cried a bit but it was alright.

Eventually, other than Scott, Lydia became his friend. One of his best friends. Jackson still isn't over it but he'll live, according to Lydia.

* * *

Years passed and he graduated with a degree in Culinary Arts and a minor in Business Management. He landed a job in a restaurant in LA to get experience and while waiting for Lydia to finish her degree.

They all moved back to Beacon Hills and Stiles and Lydia became business partners. They owned a restaurant called The Blue Moon and it was a hit.

Not even two years, certain celebrities would visit their restaurant, tourists would flock their door step and some would offer a job to Stiles, which he would gracefully decline.

Along with their growing business was Stiles' growing waistline, which Jackson always points out and Lydia would subtly point out.

It wasn't his fault per se. He loves food and apparently, it was a mutual understanding.

No wonder he has zero love life.

* * *

"Stiles, for some reason, I still find it hard to believe that you don't have time to workout." Lydia said as she took forked a shrimp into her mouth.

She was currently having a lunch meeting with Stiles at his apartment above the restaurant regarding their menu for next month. It was a Sunday and it meant that Stiles didn't have to work downstairs. Ah, the joys of being co-owners.

"Oh, by the way, this is absolutely divine. Is this the one with the chili?" She added as Stiles placed another meal in front of her.

Because unlike Stiles, Lydia would just burn it off by working out five times a week or having sex... Stiles thinks it's the latter.

"Yep, it's the Ginger, Garlic and Chili Shrimp. I got it from this website and dude, her recipes are awesome! Anyway, this is the Grilled Spice-Rubbed Beef Tenderloin Filets with Chimichurri." He said as he sat on the opposite of the table.

"C'mon, Stilinski, I want you to be my new project. We've been doing great for the past two years and I think, you should do something for yourself for a change." She suggested before going for a drink of her water.

Stiles sighed deeply, his jead almost dropping to the food in front of him and said, "Urgh... Lydia, you know how many years I've had this muffin top? You know how hard it is to stay on course when you know it won't work? I've been living like this for years so please... Just drop it, Lyds."

"We've been friends since freshman year in college, Stiles! I've seen you feed an angry mob of waiting customers when you were training. I've also seen what you're capable of. So, please, you've been getting your Dad to eat healthy and he's been doing great and sticking to his diet that you did. I think it's time that we change that." Lydia said, her eyes ablaze with passion and determination.

Stiles contemplated on the thought of changing his body. Lydia has a point and he has been having some difficulties with his cardio and damn it... He can't say no to Lydia.

"Fine! I, Stiles Stilinski, give you, Lydia Marie Martin, control over my Road to Fitness." Stiles groaned as he threw his head back in defeat.

"Excellent, give me a week to find you a personal trainer, okay? I'm so proud of you, Stiles."

* * *

The whole week was spent going through fitness articles through the web, buying health magazines and trying out more healthier versions of his recipes. Stiles would call that a win.

* * *

Lydia came in to the restaurant before opening for lunch.

She wore a smile on her face like she won the lottery or something.

"Stiles, I have food news! I finally found him!" Lydia said ecstatically as she swung the door kitchen doors.

Stiles was in the middle of grilling his steaks.

"I'm not entirely sure what man you found but congrats on your accomplishment! Now, let me get back to my steaks." Stiles said as he wiped off a bead sweat from his forehead.

"I've found you a personal trainer, silly duckling. Anyway, he's going to swing by the apartment tomorrow morning to discuss your fitness plan. Is that alright?" She waved off the comment and sat by the stool in front of Stiles' work area. Her blue skirt flowing as she sat and took a picture of her best friend.

* * *

Stiles thinks there's no going back.

Tbc...

please R&amp;R


	2. My Big Start

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've posted this part on my Wattpad account as well. Anyway, I'll be updating on the FIRST WEEK of January AND I'll be posting some of my TEEN WOLF ONE-SHOTS. So, please don't hesitate to drop me a PM if you have any requests/prompts, okay?**

**Enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone :)**

* * *

The day Stiles met his personal trainer was the day he thought he had died and gone to heaven and Derek Hale was the most beautiful angel he has ever seen. He's exaggerating a bit.

Derek Hale was the epitome of beauty and health; from his finely-styled black hair to his forest green eyes, from his sharp cheekbones to his throat then to his bulging arms. Stiles was pretty sure that the man could still bench press him despite his weight.

The way he smiled was the thing that sold Stiles to the whole deal. He can't back out now because he already told his Dad, Scott, Lydia will have his ass if he doesn't pull through and Jackson will gain five hundred dollars if he quits before he even started.

* * *

"I think we should start with the question, how active are you? I mean, you're a Chef and it's a pretty demanding job. It keeps you on your feet most of the time, right?" Derek said as they sat opposite each other in Stiles' kitchen table.

Stiles pursed his lips and replied, "Well, I work six times a week and our busiest hours are lunch and dinner time. You could say that it's demanding but I love feeding people and I think that when people love my food, it makes me happy."

Derek nodded then jotted down on his notebook something like he was really interested in Stiles' passion for food.

"I see… I understand, my Mom was a Chef a few years ago but she retired when all of us graduated and got jobs. Lydia told me that your passion for food is also the bane of your existence, is that true?" The man asked as he lightly scratched his stubbly cheek.

Stiles nodded in response and chuckled, "Yea, she's right. It must be the reason why I gained more weight rather than lose it throughout college."

"Hey, don't be like that. It's all about balance when it comes to these things. Remember, getting fit and healthy takes time. You don't have to rush these things." Derek reassured him as he flashed him a wide smile before he took a sip of his tea.

"Have you had clients like me? I mean, you know, the pessimist type of client." Stiles mumbled behind his cup.

Derek looked over to him and nodded, "A couple and it takes a lot of convincing them that even though they don't see that much result in two or four weeks doesn't mean that they should just give up. I used to be overweight in junior high and I was quite a Debbie-downer."

Stiles' eyes widened, his mouth gaped in surprise, "Seriously? Wow, h-how did you do it? I mean, what type of reverse psychology did you do on yourself to pull through that?"

"Well, it took a lot of work. I used to weight 210 lbs and I think it was because I used to eat everything that my Mom cooks. Anyway, I got Laura, my big sister, to help me. I even enlisted my Uncle's help because he was on the basketball team. My parents were so proud that I decided to change my lifestyle. Every morning, Laura and Peter would wake me up and we'd go jogging from our house to the preserve. My Dad even converted our garage into a gym. There were days when I felt like giving up… like there was no point because I couldn't see any results but my family pulled me through. It was all worth it because a day before my first day in high school, I weighed myself and I lost almost 20 lbs."

Stiles stared in awe at the man. There was this fond look on his face when he told his story, his ups and downs.

"If I could do it, Stiles, you can do it also. We all have different motivations and I'm here to help you reach your goals, okay?" Derek reassured him once more and then gave him a huge grin.

* * *

"So, how was the meeting with your hot trainer?" Lydia asked as she slumped down the couch with her bowl of Bolognese pasta.

"Stiles has a personal trainer?!" Scott blurted out from the other side of the couch.

Lydia rolled her eyes at Scott and said, "Yes, Scott, Stiles has a personal trainer with my recommendation. Now, shut up and be an attentive best friend to our best friend."

Stiles smiled fondly at his two best friends and proceeded to toss his Caesar Salad before joining them on the couch to watch Iron Man 3.

"Well, it was a bit awkward at first. Did you know that he used to be over-weight in high school? I can't imagine him at all." Stiles said as he pressed 'play' on the remote.

"I already know that, Stilinski! I want to know when are you going to start?" Lydia smacked the back of his head and glared at him.

"Well, we're going to do some light running tomorrow to jump start my cardio and then the day after that is some body weight training. We're going to alternate for the first two months. Then from the third to the sixth, we'll start with weights and some circuit training. He's very nice and very straight to the point. I kind of like him." Stiles said in between bites of his food.

Lydia and Scott share a look before patting Stiles on the back.

"I'm proud of you, dude! We'll support you all the way!" Scott reassured him before going back on watching the movie.

* * *

Tbc...

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates guys! I'll be posting the next chapter on the first week of January. So, please be patient :)**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! :D**


	3. My Big Crush

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone :)**

* * *

To say that Stiles has a crush on his trainer was a big understatement. He was head-over-heels for Derek and he's been pining big time.

On their first week, since Stiles gave Derek a copy of his apartment key, the man took the liberty to wake up Stiles and get him moving. Their first day consisted of cardio-based bodyweight exercises such as jumping jacks, power skipping, mountain climber, some burpee and such. After their first workout, Derek was the one who managed his food intake and got him some whole-wheat pancakes, mixed berries and green tea ("No, Stiles, no cream and sugar! If you want coffee, take it black!" says Derek). For his snack, Derek gave him a fruit bowl and lunch consisted of broccoli and feta omelet with toast and a tall glass of milk. He snacked on Mrs. Hale's home-made strawberry oatmeal bars that Derek brought.

For the first week, Stiles' day began with Derek waking him up to work out and ends the moment his head hits his favorite pillow.

* * *

His second week was surprisingly the same, but it consisted on more runs and his cupboards now consisted of oatmeal and healthy cereal, his fridge, instead of chocolates and junk food, now consisted of lean cut meats, milk, and tons of veggies.

Their second week consisted of Derek running circles around Stiles. They went running down the street to the park and then back to the apartment. Stiles was practically cursing Derek under his breath.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked one time after a run.

Derek raised a brow and said, "Shoot."

"How do you do it? I mean, not be tempted by all the food that's right in front of you?" he asked as he took a bottle of water from the fridge while Derek began preparing their post-workout meal.

"Well, it took a lot of self-control at first. It was mind over matter when it came to everything. Laura and Peter had to wrestle the junk food out of my hands whenever the cravings get the best of me." Derek chuckled as he remembered the times when Laura would find him in the kitchen and she'd call Peter for back up. They would bargain with him but when the worst came, they would use force to get Derek in line.

Stiles smiled and nudged him by the elbow, "Promise that you'll do the same if I get cravings, okay?"

The man nodded and said, "I, Derek Anthony Hale, promise to do whatever it takes to stop my client, Stiles Stilinski, from his cravings."

* * *

Cravings were a bitch. Seriously! It was entirely Scott and Jackson's fault.

It was a Friday night and since it was Stiles' rest day the next day, his friends decided that he needed a break from all the healthy eating and brought pizza into his apartment.

He shouldn't have opened the door. He should've just turned off the TV and slept like baby.

Instead, he opened the door and Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Kira came in with pizza, chips, sodas and DVDs.

Oh gods! This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"Seriously, guys? I'm trying to lose weight here. Why are you guys bringing these things inside my apartment?" Stiles asked as he stood and crossed his arms in front of his chest while his friends gathered in his living room.

Jackson scoffed and said, "Oh please, Stilinski, like you could resist not eating pizza and drinking soda with us. You'll work it out tomorrow, don't worry."

"Unlike you, Whittemore, I don't have a fast metabolism and I promised to myself that I will not cheat." Stiles glared hard at his best friend's fiancé.

Before an argument erupted, the door opened and everyone turned their heads to the door and mouths dropped when they all saw Derek standing there with a paper bag in his arms.

"Hey, I didn't know you had guests." Derek said hesitantly.

Stiles sighed and grabbed Derek by the arm then heading towards the kitchen where no one will interrupt them.

"I'm so glad you came in." Stiles said and then threw his arms around the man.

Derek was taken aback a bit but wrapped his arms around the young man's waist and said, "Don't worry, you'll get through this. By the way, should I leave? I mean, I don't want to interrupt you guys. We could just hang out tomorrow."

Stiles shook his head and said, "No, don't go, please? If you go, they might drown me in soda and force feed me pizza and chips."

The man chuckled and smiled sympathetically, "Okay, we'll make our own snacks, okay? I have some mixed nuts, fruits… Oh, I brought those zucchini chips that you've been pestering me about."

"You're an angel! I hope you don't mind them, they'll probably ask questions about me and they'll probably be invasive, but please be patient, okay?" Stiles said, his eyes shining in delight.

"I grew up with a bunch of crazies, Stiles. I can handle them. Anyway, let's prep."

* * *

Friday movie night was a success, except for some invasive questions thrown at them and those questions included 'Are you two dating yet?' and the sorts.

Derek graciously answered them and denied a few. It made Stiles' heart clench tightly when Derek said that he didn't want to date for now.

After his friends left, Derek and Stiles were the ones who cleaned up the living room.

"You have some weird friends." Derek muttered as he gathered the empty pizza boxes.

"I love them nonetheless. It made the whole college experience easier. How about you? Do you have weird friends as well?" Stiles answered fondly.

"Yep, three best friends, actually. I'll introduce you sometime. My Mom calls them the Three Musketeers." Derek said.

After that night, everything seemed easy. They worked out together, hung out, sometimes they ate dinner together.

But for some reason, Stiles couldn't shake the feeling of falling for someone so unattainable once more.

Sure, he was losing weight and eating healthier than has ever been before, but there was still a nagging feeling that if he confessed to Derek, the man would just reject him and he was sick and tired of that.


	4. My Big Change

**A/N: And here's another update! Haha! I'm on a roll today :)))) Anyway, ENJOY! The next update will be on Sunday~**

* * *

It's been a month since Stiles met Derek and changed his life forever. Other than being his trainer, Derek became his friend and confidante. When the cravings would strike, he would call Derek and the man would immediately come over to his apartment and talk him out of it.

To say that Stiles was pining was an understatement. The moment Derek would start packing his things and heading towards the door, he'd have this 'kicked puppy' look that made him, according to Jackson, look pathetic and hopeless. The man was right though, because Lydia told him that as well.

Scott and Kira, the good friends that they are, told him that he should be confident enough to tell Derek how he really feels about him and that _if _he rejects him, he should move on and find someone new.

**But **it's not that easy for Stiles.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Derek asked as he picked up his water bottle from the sink.

They had just finished eating their post-workout meal and Stiles was definitely giving Derek the 'kicked puppy' look as of this moment, which the man didn't even notice.

"Y-yeah… I'll see you tomorrow…" Stiles muttered under his breath as he cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. For some reason, he has gotten used to Derek leaving after they eat breakfast with promises of seeing each other again the very next day.

After Derek left, Stiles sighed deeply, his eyes never leaving the door.

Even though he already lost some weight, he still hasn't gained enough confidence to fess up to Derek.

* * *

In the afternoon, before his shift at the restaurant, he dropped by the Sheriff's Department to feed his Dad and his co-workers.

"Hey, guys! Food's here." Stiles greeted everyone in the bull pen.

"Wow, Stiles, you look good. Did you lose weight?" Tara, one of his Dad's deputies, asked as she stared at him wide-eyed and mouth agape.

Stiles blushed madly at the compliment but answered, "Uh… I've been working out and trying to eat healthier."

"Well, keep it up, Stiles. You'll be breaking hearts in no time." She said with an encouraging smile at the young man.

He leaves rest of the food on the table for them to share and then went on to join his Dad in his office.

* * *

His Dad's food consisted of sautéed mixed vegetables with two grilled chicken breasts marinated in honey and lemon zest.

"Seriously, you're killing me with all the rabbit food, Stiles." John snorted as he gestured at the food in front of him.

"I'm trying to preserve your life. Besides, Derek said that getting the people around me to eat healthier will help me with the cravings. Even Lydia and Scott are eating healthy-ish foods. So, please, just help me, okay Daddy?" Stiles explained as he opened his own Tupperware of food that had the same food as his Dad's.

John just smiled and said, "Well, whatever Derek's doing to you, he needs to keep it up. It's already showing, son."

* * *

As he got out of his Dad's office, he turned and bumped into someone not-so-familiar and then fell on his bum.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" the man said.

Stiles looked up and sees beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. The man had an apologetic look on his face as he hovered over Stiles.

"I… I'm okay. No blood, no foul, dude." Stiles reassured him as the man took his hand and helped him up to his feet.

"I'm really sorry. I'm Jordan Parrish, by the way." The man, Jordan, apologized once more and then offered his hand to shake.

Stiles immediately took his hand and said, "Stiles Stilinski, and don't worry about it. These things don't have food in them."

"You're _Stiles_? The Sheriff is always raving about how amazing the food that you make. Anyway, I have to go and get these files to the Sheriff. I'll see you, Stiles." and with that he went inside the Sheriff's office.

Stiles left the station with a huge grin on his face and thoughts of blue eyes and blonde hair.

If he doesn't have a chance with Derek… maybe he has a chance with Jordan.

* * *

The very next day, Derek found Stiles already awake and stretching for their morning run and it's really weird.

"Hmm… you look really _preppy_ for our morning run." Derek pointed out when they got out to the street.

Stiles smiled back at him and just shrugged.

"Stiles, c'mon, tell me what happened that had you waking up at ass o'clock in the morning all happy and _smiley_." Derek nudged him on the shoulder.

"I met someone. He's my Dad's Deputy and it was the first time we met yesterday. We kind of hit it off." Stiles answered as they started their jog.

Derek just nodded and fell silent beside him, settling on a quiet and slow pace beside him.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

_I met someone._

_We kind of hit it off._

Stiles' words were like on repeat inside his head as he did a few more reps with the barbell doing a bench press.

Nowadays, his routine consisted of going to Stiles' apartment and workout with him, eat breakfast with him and then head to the gym to blow off some steam because Stiles was so damn irresistible.

He hasn't told anyone that he has a crush on his client and he plans on keeping it that way. It made his blood boil knowing that Stiles was already interested in someone else. It's kind of sad knowing that he'll never have Stiles for himself.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" Boyd, his best friend, asked the moment he got up from the bench.

Derek glanced back at Boyd and growled a bit.

"Okay, I'm going to guess and say that it's about someone special and that someone is already with someone else or your sisters ate everything inside your fridge again… Either way, I'm guessing it's the first one, right?" Boyd spoke, his voice calm as always.

Derek grunted in response and just wiped off the sweat off the bench and then went straight to the showers without cooling down.

Boyd shook his head in dismay.

* * *

Derek enjoyed his time with Stiles. He enjoyed his endless chatter even though he's technically out of breath. He liked listening to Stiles' voice and his lips.

He loved the way Stiles' body moved with everything he says and it's kind of adorable.

He loves Stiles' eyes, those whiskey-colored eyes that stared in awe whenever he did some back flips or push-ups because he also loved indulging Stiles.

Anyway, he was going to ask him out. He was ready to ask him out and that Jordan Parrish just had to come around and ruin everything.

He growled to himself and went on to towel himself off.

His phone rang and was surprised to see that it was Stiles calling. He steeled himself and then answered, "Hey, what's up?"

"**Derek! Hey, I was just calling to ask if we were still on for our run on Saturday.**" Stiles spoke. His voice smooth like silk even though he was basically tripping over his words.

"Of course, we're still on for Saturday. Why? Do you have plans for Saturday? Are you cancelling?" He asked but stopped a bit, reeling himself in with the invasive questions like a jealous boyfriend.

Stiles squawked and stammered, "**N-no! I'm not cancelling on you. It's just that Jordan asked if he could join us for our run. I told him that I'd have to ask you first… so; can he join us on Saturday?"**

Derek's brow furrowed in dismay. He would've settled with Stiles cancelling on him but for some reason, Jordan Parrish joining in their run was more heartbreaking.

"Sure, he could join us. Just tell him that he has to be in front of your restaurant at our usual time, okay?" Derek said as he leaned back on the lockers and closed his eyes, silently telling himself that agreeing to the idea will only prolong his suffering.

He hears Stiles whimper a bit, as if telling Derek that he shouldn't have agreed to it and that it was a stupid idea, "**I-I'll tell him that… Um… I'll see you then. B-bye, Derek."**

"Yea… See you then, Stiles."

They hung up and Derek's heart breaks a little bit.


	5. My Big Heart

**A/N: So, thank you, Smough (Guest) for pointing out my mistakes. First off, Stiles mentioned that he met 'someone', 'one of his Dad's deputies'. He DID NOT mention Parrish's name. He only mentioned Parrish's name when he called Derek. Of course Derek didn't tell Stiles that he knew Parrish, he thought Stiles wanted the man to join in. It could have been anyone in the dept. Secondly, I summarized their workouts to give way to their relationship. If it's too fast for you, then stop reading it. I can't please everyone. Third, what do you expect? It's fanfiction based on a movie, so you should've expected that a lot of characters would be OOC, including Derek. **

**The point is, I can't please everyone. If I throw in some more events, it might confuse some people. I'm trying my best to write as fast as possible and as precise as possible.**

**Anyway, I took my sister's advice and re-wrote this part.**

* * *

Saturday came and Derek dreaded on getting up and going to Stiles' apartment and seeing the young man interact with Parrish.

But he got up because he promised Stiles that he'll be with him every step of the way, even if someone else is joining in.

_I hope that Parrish trips while we're running._ Derek thought as he went to the bathroom to shower a bit.

* * *

When Derek got to Stiles' apartment and was surprised to see Scott and Lydia in their running gear talking to Stiles as he took a sip of water.

"Hey, guys. I thought Parrish was coming to join us?" Derek asked, eyeing the smirk on Lydia's face.

"Oh, no… He called last night to cancel. It was kind of weird actually. When I woke up, these two came in and asked if they could join us today. Is that okay?" Stiles explained as he stretched his arms upwards.

For some reason, he thinks that Parrish cancelling on Stiles has something to do with these two. Well, he's very thankful for them.

* * *

Running with Stiles' best friends was quite fun. Scott jogged slowly because of his asthma and Stiles joined him at the back of the pack.

Lydia ran at Derek's pace. It was quite nice.

"A 'thank you' would suffice, Hale." Lydia told him as she smoothly ran at Derek's pace, which was a bit faster than Scott and Stiles' pace behind them.

Derek almost tripped over his feet and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Martin."

Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Even if you haven't met Parrish, you'd know that he'll only play with Stiles' heart. Parrish made a move on Laura a couple years ago, don't you remember?"

"I do remember, Martin. I just didn't have the heart to tell Stiles that I knew the guy." Derek shook the idea out of his head.

"The point is that I may have told Parrish that if he doesn't have good intentions then he should stop making a move on my best friend. Scott agreed, even Jackson. So, the two of them cornered that asshole and well, here we are." She said nonchalantly.

Derek smiled a bit and said, "Thank you for doing that, Lydia."

"You're welcome. Anyway, you should just ask him out." She suggested before dashing off the distance.

He glanced back at Stiles and Scott who were behind him, gave them a smile and then went back to his run.

Maybe he should ask Stiles out on a date.

* * *

After their run, Stiles prepared breakfast; whole wheat pancakes with mixed berries for Scott and Lydia and strawberry and almond yogurt smoothie for him and Derek.

"So, do you two have workouts on Sundays as well?" Scott asked as he stacked four pancakes on his plate and drank his freshly squeezed orange juice.

Stiles looked up from his smoothie and said, "Nope. It's rest day for me. But I do some yoga sometimes. Just some basic stretches to get my flexibility going."

Derek beamed with pride and said, "I've taught you well, young Padawan."

"Uh… what?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Oh my, goodness, Scott, you haven't watched them yet?" Stiles blurted out and palmed his face in dismay.

Lydia rolled her eyes and added, "Scott, even Jackson watched Star Wars once or twice. Hell, if you ask Derek right now, he'll probably tell you that he watched it a couple of times already."

Scott pouted and whined, "I'm sorry, guys! I haven't had the time to watch them. I'm busy with work but I promised that on Friday, I am going to watch it with Kira."

Derek downed the last of his smoothie and said, "We could all watch it at my place tomorrow, if you guys want."

The three of them quickly turned their attention to Derek in surprise.

"I have a really good entertainment system at my place, perfect for any type of movie." He added while his three companions gawked at him.

"Hmm… I'll tell Jackson."

"I'll call Kira."

Scott and Lydia immediately got up from their seats and disappeared in to the apartment leaving Stiles and Derek.

"So… why did Parrish cancel on you on the very last minute?" Derek asked as he eyed Stiles' movements from across the table.

Stiles jumped slightly in his seat and answered, "I… I don't really know. He just told me that something came up and that he won't be able to come and join us…"

Derek frowned at the young man's words. He wanted to strangle Jordan Parrish for being such an asshole. He knew Jordan from high school. He knew that Jordan making a move on Laura while having fun with another girl. So, essentially, as Laura's brother, he told Laura and she punched the living daylight out of Jordan Parrish.

"Hmm… my sister knew him a few years ago. It's a blessing in disguise that he cancelled on you. I don't want you getting hurt." Were the words that suddenly came out of Derek's mouth.

Stiles almost dropped his glass as he stared in awe at Derek, his eyes widening in shock and a bit of amusement.

"You're a great guy, Stiles. You could have any guy you want… stop underestimating yourself, okay?" Derek added.

_Okay, here goes nothing._ Derek thought as he stood up and walked over to Stiles, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he got closer to where Stiles was sitting.

"Stiles, w-would you like go out with me?"


	6. My Big Chance

**A/N: Oh man! Seriously, I'm on a roll today! Aaaaand, another one! I'm going to sleep now~ Anyway, I'll just update tomorrow morning (01/03/2015 here in the PH). Anyway, enjoy this update~ :D**

* * *

_Would you like to out with me?_

Derek's words were like a broken record in his head the whole day. Before he could answer him, Lydia and Scott walked in with smiles on their faces and sat back down to finish their breakfast. For some reason, Derek made up an excuse and left.

Stiles was currently having a mental breakdown in front of the rib eye that he's grilling. Derek asked him out. Derek Hale actually asked him out on a date and he didn't even have the chance to answer him and it's really fucked up.

"Uh… Stiles, I think that rib eye is cooked." Kira pointed out as she tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, fuck!" Stiles immediately turned down the heat and removed the meat from the grill as he cussed loudly making Kira squint at him.

"Stiles, are you okay? Did something happen?" She asked as she closed the oven for her cupcakes to bake.

She walked towards him and said, "I'm going to take a wild guess, is this about Derek?"

Stiles looked up, pursed his lips in to a pout and nodded like a puppy.

Kira sighed and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her arms and said, "I'm going to hug you until you're okay to speak again, okay?"

He nodded once more.

* * *

"Laura, I think I messed up!" Derek blurted out as he barged in to the back door of Laura's bar called The Den. Laura, thankfully, was sitting behind the bar cleaning glasses and setting them aside.

Laura looked up and rolled her eyes at her brother, "If it's the law, don't worry, Dad has got you covered… but if you unknowingly sold Mom's secret recipes, then you're on your own."

"No! Why would I do that? That's not why I'm here for! I messed up." He shook his head and sat himself on the stools by the bar.

"Alright, what is it?" She chuckled as she set aside the glasses and then grabbed a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses from under the bar.

Derek took a shot and began explaining to her what happened earlier at Stiles' apartment and how Lydia managed to stop Parrish from playing with Stiles' heart and how he single-handedly cock-blocked himself by leaving without hearing out Stiles' answer.

"Holy shit, bro, you messed up big!" Laura laughed out loud as she downed another shot. She wiped her lips and said, "Listen, here's what you're going to do, Der-bear, WE are going to finish up this bottle and you, brother o' mine, will get your butt into a cab and go to Stiles' place and tell 'im e'rything, okay?"

Derek nodded aimlessly as he downed the offered shot in front of him.

* * *

In the end, Stiles told Kira what happened and she told him to take a break and that she could handle the restaurant for the night.

So, here he was, sitting in front of the TV and shirtless, eating a fruit bowl and drinking cold green tea until a knock on the door came.

He got up, not bothering with a shirt because he's confident enough to flaunt his almost flat tummy even though it still is a bit pudgy.

His eyes widened at the sight of a hammered Derek Hale standing in the hallway, that's when he closed the door once more and grabbed his shirt and then opened the door once more.

Derek was leaning against his door and said, "Stiles, we need to talk…"

"Derek, are you… are you drunk?" Stiles gasped as he grabbed the man by the arm and helped him inside the apartment.

They stumbled into the living room and Stiles groaned at how much Derek weighs. He settled him on the couch and when he was about to walk away and head to the kitchen; Derek grabbed him by the arm which caused him to fall directly on top of the man.

"I am so freaking head over heels for you, Stiles Stilinski…" Derek blurted out as Stiles struggled to extract himself from Derek's hold. He stopped midway and rested his chin on Derek's chest.

He closed his eyes and breathed in Derek's scent. The man looked younger when he was asleep like this.

"You're so lucky that I'm in-love with you, Hale…" Stiles mumbled and then got up from Derek's chest.

Derek was now snoring softly on the couch, mouth slack and his head angled at an uncomfortable state.

Stiles smiled as he went into the kitchen, warmed up some water, and then went to the bathroom to get some hand towels. When he got back to the kitchen, the water was warm enough and then got a basin.

He went back to the living room and placed the basin with warm water on the coffee table. He stripped off Derek's boots, socks and leather jacket. He also took off his sweaty shirt exposing the man's muscled body.

He laid Derek on the couch before he wiped his body. He took Derek's sweaty shirt and leather jacket into his laundry and then grabbed some blankets, a glass of water and two tablets of Tylenol and placed them on the coffee table.

He draped the blanket over Derek and then went to his own room.

That night, Derek's words kept on playing in his head over and over again. The man's words lulled him to sleep with a smile on his face.


	7. My Big Hangover

**A/N: For those who are curious about the premise of this fic, I was binge watching Filipino Rom-Coms because I was so bored and the rest of my family went back to the province for All Soul's Day (Nov. 2 here in the PH) and I was on my fourth film, it was called 'My Big Love'(**_I've watched it like fifty times already. It was funny and really inspiring as hell_**). So, basically, it's the same plot but I added my own twists to the story, added some of my own struggles on both Derek's past and Stiles' problems and VOILA! it became my baby (**_To the anon who left a review_**) ENJOY!**

* * *

The first thing Derek noticed when he woke up was that this was not his place nor was it Laura's but it did seem familiar.

He found two tablets of Tylenol and a glass of water. He took it and downed the water. He finally realized that he was in Stiles' apartment. His eyes widened at the blurry memories of last night and he groaned into the palm of his hands.

He could smell freshly brewed coffee, pancakes and bacon, probably turkey bacon considering that that's what they bought for Stiles' kitchen a week ago.

He got up and looked down at himself, he was shirtless. Maybe he puked on it and Stiles had to wash it. He went straight to the kitchen and sees Stiles flipping perfectly round pancakes in a non-stick griddle. The bacon was perfectly cooked and set aside on the kitchen counter.

He steeled himself and walked towards the counter and sat on the stools. Stiles glanced at him and turned towards the coffee pot, then poured into a gray cup and handed it to Derek with a small smile on his face.

Once the food was done, Stiles sat beside Derek and silently piled two pancakes on a plate with bacon and eggs then placed it in front of Derek.

"S-Stiles, I'm so sorry about what happened… I don't normally get-"

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Stiles blurted out, startling Derek a bit before glancing back at the man with eyes full of hope.

Derek breathed in and said, "Yes, I meant it. I am head over heels for you and I want you to give me a chance."

Stiles suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him senseless. It took Derek by surprise when Stiles pulled away as if regretting his actions, but he grabbed him by the waist and pressed his lips deeper this time, eliciting a moan from Stiles' mouth.

When they parted, Stiles' cheeks and lips were pink, his hair was slightly disheveled and it was a good look on Stiles.

"I like you a lot." Derek mumbled as he placed butterfly kisses on Stiles' jaw.

Stiles giggled a bit, "Tickles…"

"And I like you a lot too… There was so much pining, Hale! You better take me out somewhere that has the best curly fries, alright?" Stiles beamed and pressed a kiss on Derek's forehead.

Derek flicked him on the nose and said, "No curly fries until we get you some abs."

"Urgh… Fine! If we get me some abs, can we pig out on curly fries then?" Stiles scoffed and pouted as he carded his fingers through Derek's hair.

"I'll even buy you the biggest serving they have if you promise that we'd run at least 3K or 5K the very next day." Derek argued as he nipped on his boyfriend's lower lip.

"DEAL!" Stiles agreed as he threw his arms around the man and hugged him tightly.


End file.
